


Blindfolds (Kinktober Day 4)

by Trickstertales



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Elf/Human Relationship(s), First Time, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstertales/pseuds/Trickstertales
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are travelling together (pre-LOTR), oblivious to each other's feelings. When the two get caught in a rain shower and need to take shelter they find that they both want to get closer to each other. Legolas is feeling overwhelmed because of his powerful senses and Aragorn comes up with a way to deal with that.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 70





	Blindfolds (Kinktober Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving Kinktober a try, I found several lists with themes and I basically just pick the theme that I like best.  
> This is the story for day 4 with the theme 'Blindfolds'.

Aragorn shivered as a gust of wind blew across his face, it was a cold night and the shallow rock shelter didn’t do much to keep the current of air out. He wrapped his cloak closely around him and strained trying to see Legolas out in the rain. Legolas had stepped out into the rain about fifteen minutes ago to find them some wood they could use for a fire. Aragorn had a bundle of twigs with him but that alone wasn’t enough to even keep them warm for an hour, let alone the entire night.

After months of wandering through Middle-Earth’s forests, mountains and fields by himself, Legolas had joined Aragorn a couple of days ago as he passed through Mirkwood. The man and the elf had met for the first time a couple of years earlier and while Aragorn remembered the tall, blond beauty well, nothing had prepared him from seeing Legolas in person again. He looked exactly like he’d looked at their last meeting.

For Legolas however, it was like he’d only said goodbye to Aragorn a couple of days ago. Upon seeing Aragorn again, he noticed every tiny detail of Aragorn’s appearance that had changed in the past couple of years. The dark-haired man’s hair had grown longer, his cheekbones were more pronounced, he’d lost weight but also built up a little extra muscle, his skin was more tanned and there were more scars visible on his hands and face.

Aragorn had greeted Legolas by hugging him, taking Legolas by surprise as he’d never been hugged before. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation feeling the warmth of Aragorn’s body, to smell his hair, to hear his heartbeat and to feel his chest pressed against his own. Legolas did feel a little overwhelmed in this moment but it wasn’t that strange since he’d never felt many of the feelings that were going through him at that time. He’d never stopped thinking about that moment or the man he’d met since Aragorn had left Mirkwood.

As elves were quite secretive about their feelings, Aragorn had no idea that Legolas had felt anything at all when they met before. Awkwardness probably when he’d hugged him, he wasn’t thinking straight when he did that, he just got the urge to be closer to Legolas and to let him know how much he already cared about him after the short time they’d spent together... But Aragorn was pretty sure that Legolas was just curious and amused to be spending some time with a human, just because Aragorn had a weakness for beautiful elves it didn’t mean that Legolas would have any interest in a human.

Legolas walked into Aragorn’s view and Aragorn smiled at the sight of him. Even soaked to the skin in the pouring rain with a stack of firewood in his arms the elf still looked elegant and beautiful. Legolas dumped the firewood in the middle of the clearing and took off his hood.

“The weather is absolutely horrendous. It took me a very long time to find enough wood that would actually burn without taking it from any of the living trees.” 

Legolas sighed, looking a little annoyed with himself.

“Don’t worry,” Aragorn reassured him with a warm smile, “You weren’t even gone that long and we’ll make do with what we have.”

The elf nodded and shivered as he forgot to control his body’s response to the cold rain. Elves felt the cold just as much as humans did but it was considered weak to show it unless your toes were literally freezing off...   
Aragorn noticed Legolas shivering and felt guilty for not helping him find wood.

“Your clothes are drenched, my friend, maybe you could change so we can dry these clothes by the fire?” Aragorn proposed while starting to stack some wood and twigs to start a fire.

“You’re probably right.” Legolas muttered as he started going through his pack to find some dry clothes.

... But where was he going to change? The rock shelter barely provided enough space for the two of them and a fire so there was no privacy whatsoever and he would have to change in full sight.  
Legolas turned away from Aragorn as the thought of Aragorn seeing him naked made his cheeks burn.

Don’t panic, Legolas. He’s not gonna look anyway and if he did see me he wouldn’t be interested at all.

Aragorn got the fire going as he heard Legolas disrobing behind him. Shit. He kind of wanted to take a peek... But that would be disrespectful to Legolas... 

One of Legolas’ leather bracers dropped and rolled towards the fire. Aragon grabbed it in time before it hit his small fire.

“Got it.” Aragorn said smirking as he turned around, holding up the bracer in his hand and looking up at Legolas who was only wearing an undergarment that didn’t cover a lot of skin. Oops.

The elf’s eyes found Aragorn’s, both men felt blood rush into their faces. 

”...Sorry!” Aragorn stammered, his body refusing to turn away as his eyes automatically wandered over Legolas’ pale, perfect skin.

Legolas froze as he noticed Aragorn’s eyes roam over his body, he heard the man’s heartbeat speed up and a quiet gasp, he felt warmth radiating from his face and... body... He saw, heard, and felt all the changes of Aragorn’s body and realised that the man was at least mildly interested in him.

Aragorn looked back up at Legolas’ face and was surprised when he found the elf looking at him with a curious expression. What the hell was happening?

Legolas was unsure of what to do, just like when Aragorn had hugged him the last time they’d seen each other, he felt overwhelmed by what he felt and by all the things his senses picked up on. From what he knew of humans... It was okay to get closer to Aragorn now, right? 

The elf lowered himself onto the ground in a kneeling position and Aragorn held his breath. Was he... Aragorn shifted his weight and legs so that he was kneeling opposite Legolas, he swallowed hard as Legolas leaned forward and after a second of hesitation he did the same.

Aragorn’s lips met Legolas’ and Aragorn was not at all surprised that the elf’s lips were incredibly soft, Legolas had noticed Aragorn’s lips being chapped as he was always wandering around outside whatever the weather and he felt every crack and bump on his warm lips. The tip of Aragorn’s tongue gently pushed Legolas’ lips apart and Legolas let the man take control of the kiss. Aragorn reached out to wrap his arms around Legolas and with some discomfort on Legolas’ account (bare knees in the dirt is not one of the best feelings to experience) the men got closer to each other. 

Aragorn’s hands were on Legolas’ hips and Legolas hesitatingly put his hands on Aragorn’s shoulder blades. When Aragorn finally pulled back to catch his breath, Legolas was once again looking at him with that strange, curious look.

“Are you okay?” Aragorn asked worriedly, afraid that he’d misread the signals and had forced his friend into something that he did not want to do. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable...”

Legolas smiled and shook his head.

“It’s not that I didn’t want or enjoy... this.” Legolas paused.   
“It’s just a lot. All these feelings and sensory perceptions... It’s hard not to get overwhelmed. How do humans deal with this?”

Aragorn smiled kindly at Legolas.

“We let it overwhelm us.” he replied. “We enjoy how much everything overwhelms us. But, to be fair, humans don’t experience things as intensely as elves do so... I can’t imagine what it is like for you.”

Legolas thought about it for a moment. 

“It’s nice but... It’s like there are three musicians playing or singing three of your favourite songs while ignoring each other and just playing their one song perfectly.”

Aragorn chuckled and lightly kissed Legolas on the lips.

“I can imagine how that can be overwhelming, yes. And... I may have an idea that’ll help if you still want me to kiss or touch you.”

The moment he’d kneeled in front of Aragorn was the moment Legolas had decided that he wanted to experience whatever Aragorn had to offer tonight so Legolas nodded.

“I have never felt or experienced anything similar to what I feel around you. And I... I want t let it overwhelm me and enjoy it like you said.”

The men smiled at each other and Legolas leant forward to kiss Aragorn on the lips and to invite the man’s tongue to explore his mouth again. When they broke the kiss, Aragorn couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have the beautiful elf with him on this cold, rainy night in the wild. 

“I never expected you to reciprocated any of my feelings.” Aragorn said smiling, taking Legolas’ soft, long-fingered hands in his. “I’m glad that you’re here with me tonight...”

Aragorn leaned his forehead against Legolas’ and they both closed their eyes for a while.

“Now, about my idea...”

Aragorn pulled a clean cloak from his pack and spread it on a smooth spot of the clearing, far away enough from the fire to not accidentally set the cloak or their hair on fire and close enough to still feel the warmth. Aragorn gestured that Legolas could lie down on the soft fabric and Legolas smiled amusedly and laid down on his back. The dark-haired man started rummaging through his stuff and Legolas heard a tearing sound as Aragorn ripped a strip of cloth off of something.

Aragorn knelt next to Legolas and smiled at him.

“Do you trust me?” 

Legolas had an idea were this was going and he nodded.

“I trust you.”

Aragorn carefully tied the strip of cloth at the back of Legolas’ head so that the fabric covered his eyes.

“Put your hands above your head and keep them there.” Aragorn ordered gently as he guided the elf’s arms. “No seeing and no touching. Just focus on me...”

Legolas nodded and bit his bottom lip, nervous but excited. 

Aragorn straddled Legolas, one knee on the elf’s left side and one on his right side, his groin just a hands width from Legolas’. 

“You are so beautiful, Legolas.” Aragorn murmured as he lightly touched Legolas’ pale skin with his fingertips, tracing a pattern of circles around his nipples, over his belly and returning to his perky nipples. The man teased the elf’s nipples by circling them and carefully taking them between his fingers, pinching and pulling them delicately.

Legolas quietly gasped as he felt Aragorn’s fingers touching and exploring him. Although he heard Aragon’s breath and heartbeat, the rain, and the fire, Legolas’ focus was on the fingers touching him so deliciously and he started to give in to those feelings especially.

“Does that feel good?” Aragon asked, leaning over the elf so he could kiss him in the neck.

Legolas hummed in agreement, not being able to see or touch Aragorn made his body respond to the unexpected touches more intensely while superseding the other, irrelevant sensory stimuli. It was just a bubble with him and Aragorn inside of it and Aragorn touching him lovingly. 

Aragorn kissed Legolas’ neck again, tracing a line with his lips up towards the elf’s ear where he gently bit the blond’s earlobe and nipped his way up towards the pointy helix. Quiet gasps had turned to quiet moans and Aragorn felt his cock stir in his trousers. He had to restrain himself in order not to take the beautiful elf right now.   
Aragorn sat back up on his knees and as his groin brushed Legolas’ he was pleased to notice that he wasn’t the only one excited about what was happening...

One of Aragorn’s hands slid down the elf’s undergarment and he closed his fingers around Legolas’ shaft.

Legolas whimpered and arched his back as Aragorn started to move his hand. He couldn’t keep himself from moving his own hands as he wanted to touch the dark-haired man so badly. His hands found Aragorn’s back, fingers digging through clothing and desperately wanting to pull the man closer. 

Aragorn loved feeling Legolas’ need to be closer to each other and he leaned forward to kiss him hard and possessively. The elf returned the kiss with the same intensity, one of his hands finding its’ way into Aragorn’s hair.

Both men were moaning into the kiss and by now Aragorn was moving his hand in a steady, fast rhythm. 

“Ah, Aragorn... I...”

“That’s okay, Legolas. Let it overwhelm you. Nothing but me and you.”

Legolas did as Aragorn said, he let himself be carried away by the sensations that washed over him and felt his body beg for release, his hips bucked into Aragorn’s firm grip and Aragorn moved faster. He felt the cold air, Aragorn’s warm skin, the blanket under him, the smell of rain, the smell of both of them, he heard Aragorn’s fast heartbeat, his own laboured breathing... and in an explosion of sensations Legolas came over Aragorn’s hand. 

Legolas’ arms fell to his sides and Aragorn bent forward to remove the blindfold. The elf smiled up at the dark-haired man as their eyes met. 

“That was very pleasant, Aragorn.” Legolas murmured, placing a soft kiss on the man’s lips. “Thank you...”

“You’re very welcome...” Aragorn grinned. “Well, we have a lot of time to try out a couple more things if you’re up for it...”

Legolas grinned back but then noticed that while they were busy, the fire had gone out.

“Eh... Aragorn... You better get that fire going properly if you don’t want us to freeze while we’re having fun.”

Aragorn looked at the smouldering remnants of the fire and rolled his eyes. 

“I know a lot of other ways to keep you warm, my friend. But all right, since you’re barely dressed, I’ll get the fire going again.”

Legolas wrapped the cloak he was sitting on around himself and winked at Aragorn.

“Much appreciated.”


End file.
